


Outlived Her Usefulness

by irishluff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Introspection, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master contemplates not killing Lucy Saxon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlived Her Usefulness

"Shall we decimate them?" he asked.

 

What a funny thing for him to be asking. She was supposed to be dead by now. That was always the plan; kill the president and get rid of the annoying girl in one blow. Somehow, though, the president was dead, and Lucy lived on. He wasn't quite sure why he'd spared her. He shouldn't have. She was just another stupid, pathetic human that would get in his way. Now that he ruled the world, he had no public image to uphold, which had been his only reason for taking a wife. He was done with her. Now, not only had he not killed her, with his unexpected use of "we", he was inviting her to join his domination. What made her so special…?

 

For the first time, the Master looked at his wife, and really _looked_ at her.

 

She was ordinary enough, with a pretty, but unremarkable face and enough of a brain to keep him from killing her out of sheer annoyance. Her family was respectable, just like any other woman he could've chosen. Her complete and utter devotion to him, while cute, was a pathetically human trait. It was particularly strong in her, though. He didn't even need the archangel network to keep her under his thumb, just her own attraction. Humans and their funny little emotions…

 

No, there was nothing particularly special about Lucy at all. At least, nothing he could see. Somehow, though, she had outlived her usefulness, and that was something very special indeed.

 

He studied her carefully. He could read her expression like a book⎯ again, a pathetically human trait. It's significance, however, was decidedly unique. Here she was, watching her own die underneath her feet, and she looked positively aroused.

 

 _Oh, my twisted little Lucy,_ he thought to himself, amused. _You're enjoying this a bit too much._

__

It was only now that he realized this was her uniqueness. Most of the earth women were squeamish and disgustingly sentimental. Something like mass murder usually upset them. Not Lucy though… She didn't seem to care what he did so long as he was the one doing it. Under the sweet, blonde exterior, she had a delicious darkness, and it excited him. She was watching the world burn, and she liked it. Humans were predictable and boring, but somehow this one had managed to surprise him.

 

She was a funny one. Maybe he'd let her live a bit longer.


End file.
